The Famous Punishment
by Lenayuri 2.0
Summary: ¿Y si el "incidente del hurón" hubiese ido un poco diferente? Un nuevo giro al clásico castigo de Ojo-Loco Moody — ¡hurones no incluídos! [Traducción] [DM/HP] [Slash]


**Traducción** del original de _Kandakicksass_

**Link**: /s/5217167/1/

**Nota de traductora**: Desde la genialidad de _Kanda_, llega un drarry lleno de humor y sensualidad. Espero que Harry haya podido encontrar a Moody.

**Disfruten** **y no olviden comentar**; sus comentarios me ayudan a encontrar geniales fanfics para Uds.

* * *

**The famous punishment**

Harry apretó los dientes, alejándose del casi enfrentamiento que había resultado. Pensó que Malfoy no iba a responder el insulto que le había escupido, pero el infierno si lo continuaba ese día. Estaba cansado y agotado y no era necesario hacerle frente al rubio. Después de todo, parecía bastante congelado por la venganza de Harry por lo que las posibilidades de que-

—¡Tú, cretino, lanzando una maldición cuando te dan la espalda!— una voz áspera gritó. Harry se dio la vuelta ante el sonido, sus ojos agrandándose cuando Moody lanzó un hechizo contra Malfoy.

—¡EP!

Harry casi se rió del chillido sobresaltado provocado por Malfoy, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que no sabía _por qué_ Malfoy había chillado. Sorprendido y confundido, Harry se inclinó hacia un lado y observó, en estado de shock, cómo el rubio se dejó caer al suelo, con la cara tan blanca como una hora de papel.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que Malfoy convulsionara, todo su cuerpo encrespado sobre sí mismo y en segundos, se retorcía en el sueño, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Harry vio con horror cómo se acurrucaba. Cuando se detuvo, se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos. No se movía.

Preocupado, Harry se apresuró, atravesando a la multitud de personas que se habían reunido alrededor de Malfoy y se arrodilló ante el rubio, quien lo miraba, aún inmóvil, a través de sus grandes ojos grises.

—Profesor— Harry gritó, con una mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy como si estuviese intentando aliviar lo que Moody le había hecho —¿Qué _hizo_ con él? ¡Reviértalo!— Moody sonrió, mirando a Harry con suficiencia antes de mover su varita de nuevo. Se limitó a mover su cabeza y Malfoy, en una decisión que sorprendió al moreno, se apoderó de la muñeca de Harry, tirando con dureza. Hizo una mueca, mirando hacia Malfoy.

Los grandes ojos del rubio se encontraron con su rostro, sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas, dejando tras de sí dos piscinas de aburrido plata en los de Harry. Harry tiró con fuerza, tratando de que Malfoy aflojara su agarre.

—Malfoy— Harry se atragantó cuando todos los intentos fracasaron —¡Me estás – _ah_ – lastimando! ¡_Déjame_!— Malfoy se sentó, con los ojos llenos de miedo – ¿y eso era _excitación_? Los movimientos del rubio eran bruscos, como si estuviera tratando de dejar de moverse y siendo incapaz de detenerse —¡Malfoy!

—Harry – _Potter_— logró decir, su voz casi en un jadeo caliente que volvió rojas las mejillas de Harry —¡No puedo detenerme!— Harry observó con horror cómo su rival se inclinó, su labio inferior temblando, incluso mientras lagrimas brotaban de los ojos grises del rubio.

—¡No!— Harry gritó, tratando de escabullirse antes de que Malfoy se acercara, pero la mano que había estado alrededor de su muñeca se movió detrás de su cuello y lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras Malfoy le daba un beso.

Por un momento fue el más dulce de los besos, sólo un ligero roce de labios, pero no parecía ser suficiente y Malfoy _gimió_ en su boca y se acercó más y lo besó más fuerte, lamiendo la parte inferior de su labio. Harry abrió la boca y la lengua de Malfoy se apresuró a entrar, trenzándose con la suya. Trató de forzar a su cuerpo a moverse, trató de tomar los delgados hombros de Malfoy y alejarlo, pero sus brazos no se movían, uno sosteniéndolo y el otro flotando en algún lugar a su costado torpemente como si no supiera qué hacer con él.

Una multitud se había reunido luego de la embestida inicial de los labios color rosa de Malfoy, para gran vergüenza de Malfoy y ahora susurraban en voz baja entre ellos en estado de shock. Varias de las chicas se reían, sus caras rojas, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que pensaban que era lindo. Malfoy se había lanzado al regazo de Harry y lo besaba como si no hubiese un mañana, apoyando sus manos en el rostro de Harry. Malfoy lucía casi desesperado y Harry… bueno, Harry estaba comenzando a ceder ante la presión.

Harry, pensando que no había nadie ayudando y que dejándose llevar era la mejor opción, presionó de vuelta contra los labios de Malfoy ligeramente. Se sorprendió cuando esa fuerza elemental provocó una enorme reacción en Malfoy, haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo de buscados se estremeciera con deseo. Harry no sabía qué hacer ya que el rubio le aflojó la corbata roja y dorada, distrayéndolo con besos dulces y esos pequeños ruidos que hacían que Harry se estremeciera.

La pálida y delgada mano de Malfoy bajó, acunando su medio erecto pene y frotó. Harry gimió de nuevo aunque eso no detuvo a su asaltante, cuya mano estaba jugueteando con la hebilla de su pantalón. Ahora, Harry no era un exhibicionista y no tenía la intención de ser despojado de su ropa interior en frente de una multitud llena de adoración, no importaba lo que la gente estuviese adorando. Simplemente no era una opción y se las arregló para que sus manos reaccionaran, alzándose para empujar a Malfoy lejos.

No era, sin embargo, necesario —_Finite incantatem_— la voz, obviamente de Moody, sonaba demasiado petulante para el gusto de Harry. No pudo ver a su profesor alejarse, su deber hecho.

—¡Ack!— Malfoy chilló, corriendo tan lejos de Harry como su pequeña burbuja de estudiantes lo permitió. Su rostro era de color rosa brillante y contrajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho para proteger su evidente erección del resto de sus compañeros de clase. Harry se quedó sentado allí, aturdido, sin hacer ningún movimiento para ocultar su propia erección, que tiraba de su entrepierna en sus pantalones escolares. Malfoy se puso de pie, claramente agitado y se abrió paso entre la multitud, mirando a Harry con una expresión avergonzada y salvaje.

—Tú ¡tú!— farfulló, con las mejillas aún de colores brillantes —¡Me las vas a pagar por esto, Potter!— se detuvo, acomodándose un mechón de cabello rubio. Se mordió el labio, preocupándose por unos momentos antes de gritar infantilmente —¡Maldito seas, Potter! ¡Se suponía que _no_ debías descubrirlo _así_!

Las mejillas de Harry se volvieron rojas y se llevó los dedos a sus hinchados labios, del mismo color de las cerezas, estaba seguro. Ahora a encontrar a Moody, pensó mientras los estudiantes se dispersaban y se ponía de pie, para averiguar qué clase de hechizo era… sólo por curiosidad, por supuesto.


End file.
